1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of sorghum breeding. In particular, the invention relates to sorghum seed and plants of the line designated Tx3361, and derivatives and tissue cultures thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The goal of field crop breeding is to combine various desirable traits in a single variety/hybrid. Such desirable traits include greater yield, better stalks, better roots, resistance to insecticides, herbicides, pests, and disease, tolerance to heat and drought, reduced time to crop maturity, better agronomic quality, higher nutritional value, and uniformity in germination times, stand establishment, growth rate, maturity, and fruit size.
Breeding techniques take advantage of a plant's method of pollination. There are two general methods of pollination: a plant self-pollinates if pollen from one flower is transferred to the same or another flower of the same plant. A plant cross-pollinates if pollen comes to it from a flower on a different plant.
Sorghum plants (Sorghum bicolor L.) can be bred by both self-pollination and cross-pollination but self-pollination is the typical mode of reproduction for the sorghum species. Both types of pollination involve the sorghum plant's flowers. Sorghum has a perfect flower with both male and female parts in the same flower located in the panicle. The flowers are usually in pairs on the panicle branches. Natural pollination occurs in sorghum when anthers (male flowers) open and pollen falls onto receptive stigma (female flowers). Because of the close proximity of male and female in the panicle, self-pollination is very high. Cross-pollination of sorghum also occurs when wind or convection currents move pollen from the anthers of one plant to receptive stigma on another plant.
Plants that have been self-pollinated and selected for type over many generations become homozygous at almost all gene loci and produce a uniform population of true breeding progeny, a homozygous plant. A cross between two such homozygous plants produces a uniform population of hybrid plants that are heterozygous for many gene loci. Conversely, a cross of two plants each heterozygous at a number of loci produces a population of hybrid plants that differ genetically and are not uniform. The resulting non-uniformity makes performance unpredictable.
The development of uniform sorghum plant hybrids requires the development of homozygous inbred plants, the crossing of these inbred plants, and the evaluation of the crosses. Pedigree breeding and recurrent selection are examples of breeding methods used to develop inbred plants from breeding populations. Those breeding methods combine the genetic backgrounds from two or more inbred plants or various other broad-based sources into breeding pools from which new inbred plants are developed by selfing and selection of desired phenotypes. The new inbreds are crossed with other inbred plants and the hybrids from these crosses are evaluated to determine which of those have commercial potential.
A continuing goal of sorghum breeding programs is to develop sorghum hybrids that are based on stable inbred plants and have one or more desirable characteristics. To accomplish this goal, the sorghum breeder must select and develop superior inbred parental plants.